


Review of What I Wanted:

by WooCow



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooCow/pseuds/WooCow
Summary: So, my fanfiction was a flop. I had too many ideas and I didn’t know how to get them into my writing in an effective way. I’m sorry. So here is an overview of what I wanted it to be and all the things I wanted to cover.





	

Beginning with a Max monologue at a funereal to intro into the story. Trying to leave the death a mystery while getting information out was too big a task for me. But then we go back a few months to when Max arrived at Blackwell and Arcadia Bay. After unpacking she decided to get some food at Two Whales Dinner and see if Joyce still works there. After meeting Joyce, she goes to her house to meet up with Chloe and finds high AF with Rachel Amber. Chapter 2 was supposed to be about how awkward that was all that jazz. Then a whole bunch of filler but my main points where that Max and Nathan would become friends and eventually love each other but, he is in an arranged marriage with Victoria. The join to powerhouse families. They don’t like the idea but Victoria isn’t 100% against it and is told by Nathans father to keep Nathan away from max. so she enlists the help of known stalker Warren Graham. To get Max distracted. Rachel finds out at one of the vortex club parties when a drunk Victoria says a little too much. She teams up with Chloe to protect Max from any dangerous situations that may come her way. This is what leads up to the “Accident” that causes Rachel’s death. With the help of Nathan’s father, it is covered up so no one knows that it was really a murder. And back at the funeral. That would be where I would take a break because I didn’t get into thinking about where the story would go from there. But yeah... What do y’all think? Leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> rachel and Chloe are supposed to be in a relationship together. Which makes Max jealous at first but she gets over it when she hangs with Nathan.


End file.
